oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder
Welcome! Hello Spineweilder, and welcome to the ! We are glad you took interest in our wiki. If you have any questions, doubts or having trouble, you can ask them in my talk page, any editor's talk page or you can take a look at the . We will happily answer them. *The style guide *This is our images and media policy. Please read this page thoroughly as it is one of the most essential policies on this wiki. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 21:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) 21:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Noticed you quickly added more to the Nightmare Zone page after I added the modes+diffculties, I was gonna finish it myself when I was done splashing here but very awesome. Hai I made you a sysnub. 04:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm kinda inactive atm, which basically means that the wiki will struggle in terms of vandals and RS:IMG breaches. Do you mind deleting .jpgs you come across and warning the uploaders of such files? :3 I can deal with misnamed files upon my return. 04:23, September 24, 2013 (UTC) hey u suk 19:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :hax, iz u mad bro????? 11:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::k fien u iz no fervor alon now if i iz aktiv sumtiem 12:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Black full helm u is nubspeen 06:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I was wondering if I could create a "Slayer Tasks" page, where I would just list the slayer tasks I receive in order from lowest combat to highest combat as well as their respective location and notes. Sort of a quick-reference guide. I'll make it so it's not a personal guide like my other thing. Thanks in advance Quietus Xile (talk) 08:01, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I am saw new this site and it stand in good stead for me but this website is missing so much things. I will help when i have free time or no jobs to do. im not bad at web design etc. :) Bandos armour pic Hey Spine, would you mind uploading a worn equipment image of full Bandos armour? Cheers. 03:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Untitled I Hope you Don't mind me using your Source, Thanks! :) Star Sprite (talk) 02:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Ohh Thanks for pointing that Out, i didn't notice untill now but mine was at Lowest setting :) Star Sprite (talk) 04:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Hey, i uploaded the dragonfire shield image and i was just wondering how u erased the background from it. Thanks Acid Bubble (talk) 23:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) you suck 15:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :bully 15:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::no eye deer 15:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) *dumb* noticed you are an image editor around these parts. I Don't know the time everyone Lurks around here (yet!) :c, but thanks anyways! :D What? Ouch. 12:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :bully 15:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::sadface.jpg 19:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yay Close to 3 hours and i finally figured out how to make my Sig. :) 04:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if i welcomed new Users? Thanks for help with spam ^^ 23:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Replacing an image I was wondering how exactly to replace an image? Every time I try to do it, it just glitches and doesn't change. For example, I tried over and over for the bronze gloves that had the picture of the basic gloves, but it still showed the basic gloves. Anyhow, that seems to have fixed itself now (I still had to edit the page without editing anything to fix the image link). I just want to know the process before I go on and replace more images. -- 05:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 09:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Signature fix hey how come i cant have my original runewiki signature here ? — XAsmir (talk) 21:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) hey u posted something about templates on my signature, and i tried everything to fix it, i even copy/pasted custom signature from eoc rune wiki and it doesnt help... here is original: Pls let me know how to fix my signature, because it means alot to me. -- 22:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) no change yet still the same, check it out...-- 22:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know why every time i leave a message on a talk/forum etc. page, On it always says I've added a Photo, Or basically every time i use my Sig. Can you tell me why is that? 03:45, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't seem to appear on talk but on other non-game pages. 03:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty Thanks! :D 04:21, November 27, 2013 (UTC) dun kill me I dunno how to crop GIFs and I wore armour. Please don't kill me. 18:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :and I didn't know it was a duplicate! C-c-c-combo! 18:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::GIF in a GIF? GIFception. 19:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Cabbage? 19:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have a nice Thanksgiving. 19:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forum:Custodian user group I have no idea, ask Joey or something. Sorry. 06:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) deleted image Hi. I just saw that my upload has been deleted. It was an image of the Graceful legs equiped. May I ask why this has been done? Rainy Grove (talk) 21:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete I crapped. 01:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) "tits" should we give that redditor these things or maybe this? 20:05, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :whoa nsfw risky click!@!@!@@!@!@@!@!@@! 20:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback rights http://i1347.photobucket.com/albums/p706/Allywasherex/Ty_zps60163a97.png 03:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Personal image You might wanna look at File:Erlend.jpg 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's out. Thanks, didn't know it was personal image. 16:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) yo you're a noob 14:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :get a bassist, violinist and pianist :they are are all "band" 17:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::even my username is a pun, please 18:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) About Treasure Trail pics So, I have got clues and everytime I have found a new location that is not added to the Treasure Trail Guide list, I have taken a screenshot. I realized I have hp, prayer and run energy shown in the pics. In the other pics they are not shown. Should I not to upload the pics? HenDaBen (talk) 14:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Trident of the seas Here's the link from Mod Ash stating its rarity (5th post on that page): http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,126,65282066 Template editing "Amulet" template, and templates in general have an issue (as far as I can tell) where even if a file is associated with an item, the template won't recognise it, because the file name is a different extension (.gif) so that the backgorund is transparent. If there is a fix, I would greatly appreciate if you told me, as I am in the process of filling out all of the unstrung amulet pages, but can't complete it fully do to this issue. Thanks for any feedback you may have. -- Untitled Thanks bro, Keep up the great work :). 09:03, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Report Hey Spineweilder, I was looking through the recent changes and noticed some vandalism going on. I sent them a warning in their talk pages using the template, but you might want to look into them yourself if anything else pops up. 81.231.174.26 (For http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ground_unicorn_horn?oldid=196102) 124.188.56.250 (For http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crabclaw_hook?oldid=196107) 2.120.209.203 (For http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/TzHaar-Ket?oldid=196095) Now, I don't mean to witchhunt, but seeing how these breezed pass under the radar, I decided I should report them to an administrator. CornOnTheCon (talk) 04:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Vandalism Report Alrighty then! Thanks! CornOnTheCon (talk) 18:13, February 17, 2014 (UTC) π 11:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : 12:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hey Spineweilder I recently was adding a Drop Log table for my main page and by mistake me being a noob I moved one page to another and then I reverted it back, leaving an empty page behind. If you could, can you please delete the User:Adurix's PvE Drop logs page. Utterly useless and just a random page that I added due to a mistake. Thanks. -- Hey Spineweilder I've added the Zamorak & Guthix Page pages to the Wiki, I used the Saradomin Page as a template for the other two. If you can pass by both pages and make sure everything is on the up and up. Thanks, later.Adurix (talk) 00:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I found one from the RS3 version, and its rather big in retrospect to the other 2. I will further look for an older model of it later on to put the "oldschool" version of it if I indeed find it. In the mean time, that one will do for the time being.Adurix (talk) 13:32, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I've added a "Gold-trimmed Rune armour page to the wiki, using the god armour template. I'll be working on seeing if I can add missing clue reward pngs for items & possible pages like the Rune(g) to those missing. I'll get on working on it when I have some time to do so.Adurix (talk) 16:57, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I've added some pngs for some of the missing clue scroll rewards. I added duplicates to the the wizard top/robe g, although it seems the Treasure trails sections uses the set with g, while the easy clue page uses the set with (g). Either way check to see if anything was wrongfully added in the pages I've set up, or added to. Thanks.Adurix (talk) 17:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Someone did something to my Wiki page. What happened? O.O Acid Bubble (talk) 09:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind i figured out how to get it back :P Acid Bubble (talk) 09:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage Because i can :p (p.s. hi) 17:29, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I is not nub I recently got into 2007RS and decided I actually like it better than RS3 for the time being. That, and some of the things on this wiki irk me, like a bunch of badly-written stuff. But I'l get to that when I can. -- 12:46, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hey spine while updating the prayer bonus page i found these unneccesary page links to the god stoles. Currently I fixed the stole pages up to give the full info. Each of them is up and looks good, but I found a counterpart link to each of them, this time with the "Stole" capitalized instead of the "stole" uncapitalized that takes you to their actual individual pages with full info. The "Stole" pages for each of the gods is just 1 sentence worth of text and all 3 should just be deleted. Here are the links to the pages to be deleted Saradomin Stole, Guthix Stole, Zamorak Stole. Just doing what I can to clean up the wiki.Adurix (talk) 17:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Chatheads How do you make the chathead pictures and the npc pictures? just wondering, since i could gladly start making them on those who miss =) No problem, anything that can help the wiki.Adurix (talk) 16:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Calculator code The Runescape wiki has some special code that helps with making calculators. I would like to make a few calculators, and if you could copy the code from the Runescape wiki to this one, that would be helpful. Bmanseven (talk) 23:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Welcome Nou. Suppa chuppa (talk) 03:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Stuff. Hey, Thank's for expanding the exclusive to 2007 content. Did u made da wildy god wars dungeon map? Last, is there any exclusive to 2007 quest? --— Quilafa (talk) 17:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Pretty cool! I don't see anyone do that at the 2014 server. Perhaps u can suggest a quest? Wikicape 05:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC)}} Ping You still suck, Spine. Seriously. Weilder? Really? Also, why would you even wield people's spines? I don't want you to wield my spine. 14:50, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :+1 to not having people wield others' spines. 23:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Here you go --Jlun2 (talk) 05:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Untitled can i be admin moluɐɯ 20:37, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Transparent Particle Pictures? Hey, I was looking at your photos, and I wanted to know how you have make the pictures with transparent particles? Like what program do you use and such. I have no idea how to do it. But I would like to be able to add in some photos and help out. Thanks! Magicman2279 (talk) 15:57, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help on the imp box! Denny966 (talk) 22:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Denny966 Editing people's user pages Hello, I would appreciate if you could *NOT* edit my user page, thank you. I can see you've re-uploaded my image to imgur, which is not cool. Your not supposed to use external images on a wikia page (even if it's a user page) it is soon be phrohibited by wikia.com: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Externally_hosted_images How am I even supposed to format an external image? Like center it or resize it? Pk King X11 (talk) 14:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Detailed images Why are we getting detailed images for items on this wiki? Shoyrukon (talk) 03:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh you can get detailed images without OoO? The images you have look a bit too HD so I thought you were grabbing them from the live wiki. Shoyrukon (talk) 03:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC)